The Opposite: Genesis
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: The team meets up a new team that's along the lines of them but more vicious since they are women which comes from each of there past from Nate to Sophie...Music from James Brown..This is a first in the series
1. Chapter 1

_The opposite:Genesis  
_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part One_

_The explosives which covered the air was only seconded by the mass of people who ran out of there as Nate and his team watched. The mark, the justice was gone and the phone was ringing. Nate looked at it then turned to his team. He picked up. _

"_Hello Nate." The woman said on the other end and he asked who was this. "Well, you see Nate you married my sister and I woke up one month ago to decide that I was going to pay you back. So my team and I have a history with your team. Send Elliot to find a briefcase to the side of the building and follow him." The woman said and told Elliot what to do. _

_As Elliot looked at the case and opened it up. "Tell him to count it." The woman said and Elliot told him it was, "One hundred thousand dollars." "It should help your client to move on. You're the face and if you get to the action before I do then your still be doing my job. My payback is easy to make you look good. My work, not yours." The woman finished on the phone. "Trace it." Hardison told Nate. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Opposite: Genesis  
_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two_

_**The team went back to the hotel pissed about what just happened. "How did they get to them first?" Parker asked as Hardison was doing check on his computer and equipment. "No Trojans, viruses or anything…." Hardison said and Nate told him to check the tape from the bar of the day of the client. Hardison pulled that up. **_

_**He saw the client there was a woman around her twenties who walked into there and sat down. She had her I-pod on and Sophie caught that. "She's my daughter, my biological one." Sophie said.**_

_Three Years ago…_

_When Sophie went on her vacation, she had gotten the address on where her daughter lived and remembered that Kit wouldn't be happy to see her. She had pulled a scam on her father and cause him to kill himself. She felt like she owe Kit something and so she knocked on the door a blonde showed up. _

"_Can I help you Sophie?" the blonde responded around Kit's age. "Can I talk to my daughter?" Sophie asked and the blonde smirk then told her to come on it. "Kit your neglectful mother is here with money." the blonde called out and Kit walked to her then put her hand out to take the money. Kit counted each bill and told the blonde to check it. _

'_It's real." Sophie said and Kit motion for the blonde to check it. "How are you?" Sophie asked and Kit responded, "I'm fine. What are you doing here? Your not supposed to come for a week." "I have other pressing matters." Sophie said and Kit just burned a look into her. The blonde nodded and then Kit gave her flowers. "Same grave." Kit said and Sophie nodded then asked, "Can you…" "Same fucking grave, now get out!" Kit yelled and Sophie walked away…_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Opposite: Genesis  
_

_By_

_**BornThisway201**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Present….**_

_Her team who was her family gave her the look of wow I thought I was bad. "You didn't kill him, he did that." Parker said and Hardison responded, "She really hates you." "It sounds like that__**."**__ Sophie said and Hardison responded, "No I'm picking up the feed…" Sophie listened with the headphones. _

_**The other team….**_

_**As they would huddle all together, James Brown was playing…..**_

_**They would all singing:**_

_**This is a man's world, this is a man's world**_

_**But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl**_

_**You see, man made the cars to take us over the road**_

_**Man made the trains to carry heavy loads**_

_**Man made electric light to take us out of the dark**_

_**Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark**_

_**This is a man's, a man's, a man's world**_

_**But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl**_

_**Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys**_

_**Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys**_

_**And after man has made everything, everything he can**_

_**You know that man makes money to buy from other man**_

_**This is a man's world**_

_**But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl**_

_**He's lost in the wilderness**_

_**He's lost in bitterness**_

"_Oh my God I wish I saw her face." Kit said and everyone laughed. The woman over the phone name Annie laughed her ass of and added, "Nate had this oh fuck look on him. Jo tell me you still have that camera hack so I could see his fucking face." Jo who was a woman of few words shook her head. Angel who was the hitter checked the dice and asked, "How did you roll a four? I only got to kill four." _

"_We put you on restriction because your that skilled." Anne said and Angel the hitter responded, "You roll a four, you suck." Kat who was the blonde who was with Kit that day was rubbing Kit's back. _

"_Okay guys now show of hands who wants to have the big face-off." Anne said and no one raised there hands. "Your right." Anne said. _

_**Back to the team….**_

_The footage from the place… "I know her." Parker said and added, "That sneaky tomato." "What?" Nate asked and Parker responded, "I was on the one who trained her." Elliot saw the next person. "Angel…She's a very cocky operative….." "Jo she's a good hacker all I know that' her real name, it's her Lucy. My sister." Hardison said and Nate couldn't believe that all of these people would from there past. The phone rang again and it was to the hotel…Nate goes to the phone and there was a ring of shots as everyone went to the ground then after the bullets would done the car drove off. The phone rang again and Nate was hit in the shoulder. Elliot answered it…._

"_What the hell you want?" Elliot asked and Angel was on the phone. "We're just getting started give them the money…We all voted again to meet you all….again…." Angel said on the phone. _

_They gave the money to the client as Nate was upstairs with his arm in the sling. Four of the people came out was Angel in the front with new guns on the side of them gripping it. _

"_No need for that." Elliot said and Angel stare holes in his head. "Yeah I trust you." Angel whispered and motion for Kit to take the guns. They went to the back and Jo hit a button as all the television switch to a camera on the inside of the back then back to the game. The team saw this….._


	4. Chapter 4

_The Opposite: Genesis_

_By_

_BornThisway201_

_Part Four_

_Angel sat across from Elliot…_

_Nate was laying down sleeping and he started to feel something look down to see his former sister-in-law giving him a head job. "Not as big as I thought." Nate shoved her off and Maggie's sister didn't like that but laughed her ass off…._

_Going back downstairs. "Look all we want is for you guys to take notice that you aren't the only good guys." Angel said and Elliot responded, "You blew up the church." "Did your client happened to leave out the part where she was a former member?" Angel asked and Elliot responded that she did. _

"_Did she tell you how she witness the murdered of three women? Now our boss believes that she did feel bad and her family was threatened…." Angel said and Kit responded, "We stole the information and this info shows bigger corruption in places of the United States you don't want to fuck with." _

"_Like what?" Sophie asked and Kit responded, "Senator Michael Kobach is looking to pass a bill that will probated mail-in balloting, he's planning on something bigger to cut funding on a key program for low income mothers and my personal favor those people who would killed would pregnant. That is trace to Kobach." _

"_That's not enough." Angel said and added, "We need more and the only reason we're telling you because you don't know the case and if you happened to find them. I want to see the look on your face, actually Anne wants to see it when you realize that we not pretenders but we're actually real good. Now you helped a lot of people who couldn't fight, I will agree with that but this is women and you can't understand that. You didn't grow up as low income and you don't give birth, this is a woman thing and you know what they say about Hell hath." Kit said and Sophie responded, "I gave birth to you." _

_Kit became un-glue and Angel had to hold her back which was hard because Kit was strong for a small woman. _

"_You killed my dad, you fucking whore! I swear to God you are a fucking bitch, any bitch could give birth!" Kit yelled and that made Sophie walked to Kit but then was cut off because Kit punch her in the face. "This meeting is over thanks for your time." They left…_

_Nate looked at Anne as he came downstairs. "So Michael Kobach is looking to do this would be something we would be interested in doing." Nate said and Anne responded, "Your not a woman Nate." "Yes but that doesn't mean we wouldn't do this." Nate said and Anne responded, "We have the case and I swear to God if Jo feels like your hacking in. I quote Jason Borne I will bring a fight to you."_

"_What happened to you? You would never pissed after the divorce." Nate said and Anne responded, "Call Maggie and do mea favor, don't hack." Anne said and walked of as the team came upstairs. She walked to Hardison. "Don't hack." Anne said. Sophie holding her jaw. _

_After an hour, Nate got off the phone and said, "Maggie was dating a guy, Joseph Kobach and he contracted her with HPV it's to a point where she has to have everything in her Cervical has to be remove." _


End file.
